Chapter 5: The Princess of Plunder
(Back at the refugee camp, Catwoman walks through with her phone to her ear. A squad of S-F soldiers walks just behind her.) * Catwoman: Thanks for the heads up, Sergeant. Stay with Aquaman. We'll figure out next steps once I've got Kano locked down. * Kara Danvers: (Over the phone) Yes ma'am. Kara out. (Catwoman stops and looks out to the Outworld refugees.) * Catwoman: He's still here. I can feel it. (As she continues through the camp, she comes across two of her medics carrying a body bag on a stretcher.) Report. * Medic: One of the refugees. Found her near the north perimeter. (Catwoman unzips the bag. It contains a young Outworld woman who looks far plainer than Hawkgirl. Further detracting from her looks is her slashed throat, and adding insult to injury, her tongue is sticking out through the open slit in her neck.) * Catwoman: That's one of Kano's "neckties". (Her composure briefly drops, but she steels herself in short order and zips the body-bag back up.) * Catwoman: (To the medics) Inform Hawkgirl. Tell her we're investigating. (The medics walk off with the body-bag. Catwoman pulls out a talisman that acts as a communicator. An image of Kelpa is projected on it.) * Catwoman: Kelpa, what'd you find? * Kelpa: Shinnok's Amulet has been stolen. Replaced by an exquisite duplicate. * Catwoman: Damn it. (On the projection, Kelpa looks to his left.) * Kelpa: Something is wrong. I will speak to you once I-- (The projection fizzles out.) * Catwoman: Kelpa? Mera! (After a moment of contemplation, she puts the talisman in her back pocket while whirling around to address her soldiers.) * Catwoman: Lieutenant, I need you to take a team to Fort Charles. Check in with Kelpa and report back. (The soldiers march off. Damian Wayne chooses this moment to stroll up to Catwoman.) * Damian Wayne: What's going on? * Catwoman: What's your update from Colonel Flagg? * Damian Wayne: He said, "Why're you bothering me?" and I said, "Because my ex-wife is a pain in the--" (She holds a hand up to stop Damian and turns, walking away from him. Damian is quick to follow and intercept her.) * Damian Wayne: Where you going? You can't just walk away. I'm in this too. * Catwoman: Not my decision. Thank your buddy, Secretary Kyle. * Damian Wayne: THIS is what split us up in the first place. You disappear in your work. Never time for me and Kara. * Catwoman: I had responsibilities. Sorry you couldn't be the centre of attention. (Damian bites back his retort, and delivers a carefully measured response.) * Damian Wayne: There was a time when you cared more about your family than your job... Selina. (He walks off. Catwoman continues in the direction she was going. The scene cuts from there to a castle in the Netherrealm. The words "20 Days Ago - Quan Chi's Fortress" appear at the bottom of the screen. Catwoman and Damian have reached the bottom of a large staircase, with a few S-F soldiers in tow. While the soldiers have automatic rifles as firearms, Damian and Catwoman are only using pistols.) * Damian Wayne: Nope, no evil sorcerers in here. * Catwoman: Would you get serious? * Damian Wayne: Quan Chi needs to clean up his man-cave. * Catwoman: This is cleaner than yours. * Damian Wayne: You're comparing me to Quan Chi? * Catwoman: Only in terms of cleanliness. (They continue further onto the bottom floor. A gigantic pool of dark fluid is the centrepiece of this area, complete with large jars containing embryos of failed experiments. Books and bottles filled with unknown substances dot the area, which is lit only by dark candles. Damian and Catwoman walk over to the pool.) * Damian Wayne: What's this? (He kneels down as if to touch it.) * Catwoman: I wouldn't do that. * Damian Wayne: Ah, come on, where's your sense of-- (As he touches it, the pool turns blood red and begins to swirl around, like a whirlpool.) ...adventure. (The fluid begins to rise at the centre, where the red is fullest. A portal opens before them, prompting Catwoman and Damian to raise their pistols. Black Adam exits from it, with Scorpion, Sub-Zero and Grid in tow.) * Black Adam: You wish for adventure? You shall have it. (The soldiers run up and aim their weapons.) * Catwoman: Fire! (They, Catwoman and Damian cut loose. Black Adam chants in the Netherrealm tongue and conjures up a wall of green skulls that block all the bullets from hitting him and his revenants. As they stop firing, Sub-Zero shoots off an ice blast that freezes the soldiers solid.) * Black Adam: I have no need of your soldiers. But you and Mister Wayne will serve me well - once you are dead. (All four of them charge into battle. Sub-Zero and Grid go for Damian, leaving Catwoman with Scorpion and Black Adam. She blocks their attacks and kicks Scorpion away, then kicks Black Adam in the midsection and knocks him down with an axe-kick. Damian kicks Grid away, lands a solid punch across Sub-Zero's face before downing him with a roundhouse kick. He backflips away from Grid's attacks as Catwoman rushes towards Scorpion with some punches. He blocks them all and lands one of his on Catwoman, but she punches him right back, kicks him in the stomach and smashes him across the face with a forearm. He staggers back, but doesn't fall.) * Catwoman: Don't know when to quit, do ya? (They fight. Though Scorpion is acrobatic and is a martial artist, his skills weren't good enough to beat Catwoman.) Not as tough as you look. (Catwoman begins fighting with Sub-Zero next. She blocks several of his strikes, but eventually she gets elbowed in the face. She ducks under a roundhouse kick and fights back with a punch as Sub-Zero turns round, but he blocks it. Damian meanwhile continues to fight with Grid. He takes a kick to the side, but strikes the revenant in the face with a punch. He follows through with a clothesline, slamming Grid to the ground by his neck. From a seated position, Damian pounds Grid in the face once more, knocking him out. Damian lets of a brief laugh of triumph before rushing over to Catwoman. She manages to punch Sub-Zero twice in the face and knocks him down with a spin-kick to the stomach just as Damian makes it to her. They nod together and walk toward Black Adam, who's picking himself off the floor. Unbeknownst to them, Grid wakes up and rises to his feet. The 2 L.A. heroes both get into fighting stances.) * Catwoman: Black Adam, you've lost. * Black Adam: A delay, Miss Kyle. The inevitable still beckons. (Grid manages to sneak up on Damian and he plunges a dagger into Damian's back.) * Catwoman: Damian! (As she turns to try and help, Black Adam punches Catwoman across the face, staggering her backwards. Grid pulls out the dagger and Damian crumples to the floor, still breathing. The dark fluids of the pool begin to rise in a crimson red whirlpool. A creature of Netherrealm flesh begins to emerge from the pool - and this creature is Tombstone the brute zombie, slowly being given form. Catwoman blocks several strikes from Black Adam before punching him in the stomach and kneeing him in the face. She follows through with a right hand strike that sends the sorcerer down to the floor out cold. Desperately, she rushes over to the dying Damian, who is writhing on the floor as he continues to lose blood.) * Grid: You won't be dead for long. (Catwoman grapples Grid around the waist and throws him to the ground. He rises and gets into a fighting stance.) * Catwoman: This will not happen! (They fight. Catwoman defeats Grid.) I'm sorry for Danil (Cyborg). (She rushes over to Damian's side. He's still alive, but barely.) * Catwoman: I'll get you out of here. You'll be fine. * Damian Wayne: Dunno. Blood's... supposed to be... on the inside... (Tombstone is gradually rising from the pool of sorcery, constantly being enriched by its magic. A flash of water strikes the fortress, and Kelpa teleports into the fray.) * Catwoman: Mera! * Kelpa: I must reverse his spell. (Kelpa begins chanting in an ancient tongue, water coursing through her hands as she does so. She shoots it at Tombstone. The water begins blasting the magic away, and the zombie begins to descend back into the liquid it was spawned from.) * Catwoman: It's working! (Black Adam, however, has risen to his feet in the midst of all this.) * Black Adam: You cannot save him. (He fires off a lightning strike at Kelpa. It catches her in the chest and disrupts the attack. Immediately, Tombstone begins to rise from the pool again.) * Black Adam: You're weak, Kelpa. Damian Wayne is mine. * Catwoman: No. He's MINE. (to Kelpa) Save him! (Catwoman walks toward Black Adam.) I've got this son of a bitch! (They fight. Catwoman defeats Black Adam.) That wasn't even CLOSE to what you deserve. (As Black Adam gasps for breath, Catwoman looks over to Kelpa. Tombstone is still being blasted down by Kelpa, but it refuses to finally sink down into the dark fluid.) * Kelpa: Catwoman, the link with Black Adam is not completely severed! * Catwoman: Not a problem. (As Black Adam looks up into her eyes, Catwoman methodically and repeatedly punches him in the face. After several blows, she cuts loose with a knee to the chin that garners an X-Ray shot of his lower jaw being pulverised, complete with several teeth flying out of his mouth. He falls flat on his back and weakly raises a hand upwards. Catwoman has none of it and slaps the hand away, before repeatedly stomping on his head. Finally, she walks over to his lower body and carefully parts his legs.) * Black Adam: No! (His plea is ignored. Catwoman delivers one final stomp to his NetherRealm jewels, making sure to give them a good twist with her boot. The pain is finally enough to render Black Adam unconscious. With Black Adam down, Kelpa is finally able to blast Tombstone back down into the flesh pool. It explodes with a demonic fury, it's energies passing through the entire area of the fortress. Sub-Zero, Scorpion and Grid are all caught by the blast, and the effect it has on them is startling - their flesh is restored to a normal hue, and their eyes no longer glow with a yellow-white light. Catwoman is amazed at what she sees; they are all restored to their human forms. Kelpa kneels over Damian and begins another chant. She directs her energy (a blue light, not his regular water blasts) at Damian's torso wound. Catwoman walks over to them.) * Kelpa: The others are restored to the living. By coupling Black Adam's dark magics to my own, I was able to restore their souls. (She finishes a healing spell on Damian. Catwoman bends over his body, herhands on his chest.) * Catwoman: Is he gonna make it? * Damian Wayne: Haven't I told you? He's a god. (Damian sits up, much to Catwoman's delight.) * Catwoman: You scared the hell outta me. * Damian Wayne: And they said I couldn't do horror films. (The flash of a portal illuminates both of their faces briefly. They turn around to find that Black Adam has escaped through one.) * Catwoman: He's gone?! How did he--? * Damian Wayne: We gotta go after him. (He tries to rise fully, even though he's still groggy, but Catwoman stops him.) * Catwoman: He can wait. Right now we need to get you and the others to Pittsburgh. (She puts a hand on his shoulder. Damian stops arguing, and they both share smiles at one another. The scene cuts to Pittsburgh. Several of the Outworld refugees are waiting in line.) * Refugee: Why is it taking so long? (An S-F soldier sat at a table is taking everyone's names.) * Soldier: Name? * Refugee 2: Re'em Adu Kaire. * Soldier: Thanks. All right, second line on your left. (Hawkgirl, Catwoman and Cleral are overseeing all of the refugees being screened.) * Hawkgirl: (To Catwoman) You seem to know this "Kano" intimately. * Catwoman: Not the word I'd use, but yes. I chased him for years until he escaped to Outworld after Shinnok's invasion. * Cleral: Why would he return now? * Catwoman: All that matters is he's... (She trails off as she spots the same Outworld woman who was in the body-bag earlier, now not sporting Kano's "necktie". A brief flicker on the holographic face confirms her suspicions; it's Kano in a high-tech disguise.) * Catwoman: ...caught. Gotcha. (She discreetly thumbs over to Cleral, who moves off to the side. Catwoman walks directly toward the disguised Kano. Seeing her coming, he cuts away from the line he's in, but is intercepted by Cleral.) * Cleral: Are you lost? (He turns around, but Catwoman bars his way. Seeing that there's nowhere to run, Kano disengages his disguise and reveals himself, causing several refugees to backpedal in shock.) * Kano: 'Ello, love! Been a while! * Catwoman: Not long enough. (She opens up a call on her communicator.) This is Selina Kyle. I need MPs to my location immediately. * Kano: Aww, let's keep this between friends. A trade! Info for freedom. (Catwoman gets into a fighting stance.) * Catwoman: I don't negotiate with scumbags. * Kano: Well then, if mother won't play nice, maybe daughter will. * Catwoman: If you ever-- * Kano: Back off, and all's well. Piss me off and Kara's gonna meet Uncle Kano. * Catwoman: I swear to God I'll kill you! (They fight. Catwoman defeats Kano.) No. I'm not done with you. (She strides over to Kano and knocks him flat on his back with a kick to the face. She then mounts him and punches him twice in the face, before wrapping her hands around his throat. Kano is unable to pry her arms away.) * Kano: Alright! Alright! Get off me! (Catwoman is in no mood to stop, even with Kano gasping for breath. Damian pushes his way through the crowd.) * Damian Wayne: Catwoman, ease up! (He tries to grab her, but she pushes him away and keeps on strangling Kano.) * Kano: You kill me... never find... amulet! (The MPs arrive as well, and point their guns directly at Catwoman. Damian immediately motions for them to stop. They do, but keep their guns trained on her. Damian desperately looks over to Catwoman.) * Damian Wayne: Catwoman, we need that info. (She ignores him. Kano's gasps become more and more desperate.) ''Selina,... don't make this another thing you'll regret. ''(She growls angrily, but it looks like Damian finally got through to her. She lets go and Kano drops back to the ground, taking in deep breaths of air.) * Catwoman: Talk! Category:Raven: Justice League 2 Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes